my_hero_academia_a_heroic_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Page Layout
Click 'View Souce' and copy the Source onto your article via the Source Editor to begin editing! If you have any concerns, contact a moderator. Basic Information Fill this portion with all your character's basic information. Additional information can be added into the sections below. See ''<<Izuku Midoriya>> ''for more information on what to write in this section. Appearance Write about your character's appearance. Describe unique features, their personal appearance and clothing. For more information, see ''<<Izuku Midoriya>>. ''Keep this information as descriptive as possible so readers can easily picture how your character looks! You may also add pictures of your character here. Personality Describe your character's personality. You can add information on how they react to many different situations. You may also be creative and create an extremely unique personality for your character. You may also add pictures of your character here. Chronology Write about important events of the character that occurred in the story from the start until the end. If you need more information on what to write in this section, see the article ''<<Izuku Midoriya>>. ''You may add pictures to this section. History Write about your character's past. This must give readers a better understanding of your character. You may add pictures to this section. Relationships Below are the relationships of ''<<Izuku Midoriya>>. ''Replace the information below with your own. This is meant to be an example of what you must put in this section. Please remember to follow the format provided below. * Katsuki Bakugo '- Izuku has known Bakugo since he was a child. They both grew up in the same neighbourhood and are now very close. * '''Eijiro Kirishima '- Izuku befriended Kirishima after inviting Bakugo over to his house. * 'Inko Midoriya '- Izuku’s mother. Izuku loves her very much. * 'Himiko Toga '- When Izuku was still a villain, he had a close relationship with Toga and liked it when she stuck close to him. He felt comfortable around her company. * 'Ochaco Uraraka '- Izuku and Uraraka seem to like each other as they blushed the moment they saw each other. Not much is known about their current relationship. Quirks and Abilities Write about your character's quirks and special abilities, following the format provided below. Please give a proper description for each of their quirk(s). Please be reminded that quirks like One For All or All For One cannot be used by any character made by the community. Quirks that seem too powerful must be replaced. This is to ensure that the positions of the story's characters do not change. Strength Enhancement Quirk Izuku received this quirk from All For One. The quirk increases Izuku’s physical strength allowing him to land powerful hits on opponents. Currently, not much is known about this quirk. Intelligence Booster Although Izuku is already a natural-born genius, he received an Intelligence Booster from All For One that makes him much smarter then he already is. Izuku is now capable of creating his own support gear all by himself. Super Moves What are your character's super moves? List them below following the format provided. Briefly describe each move. Make them special, unique and intricate! * 'Revolver Rampage '- Izuku will rush towards his opponent and shoot them with a revolver as quickly as he can. * '3-Hit Combo '- Izuku lands two punches and a kick on his opponent. * 'Flight '- Izuku uses the thrusters on his support backpack to lift himself into the air, giving him many different combat opportunities. Natural Abilities What kind of special ability was your character born with? You can list one or more then one into the space below following the format provided. Describe how your character uses each of their talents. These talents must not be associated with any kind of quirk. You will be asked to change this section if the content moderators find it to be against the rules/associated with a quirk. 'Keen Intellect: '''Izuku can easily analyse problems and form a counter strategy with his intelligence. Izuku can also easily get ahead of others and fool people into doing things for him, which he does when he takes on the role of a villain. However, Izuku’s intelligence made him appear somewhat obnoxious to The League of Villains who found him to be sometimes quite annoying. Stats ''Replace the information on the rightmost side of the table with your own. The letters at the end of the numbered rating must be a letter in '''bold '''and can only be letters S, A, B, C, D and E. The ratings are as follows: S (6/5), A (5/5), B (4/5), C (3/5), D (2/5) and E (1/5). Please note that characters are only limited to ONE S-tier stat and two A-tier stats in the interest of fairness, though it is unecessary for you to use these stat levels. Remember to replace the name indicated below the table! Izuku’s stats, based on the story Equipment List all of your character's equipment following the format below. Describe the use/function of each equipment briefly. Please note that only weapons and support items can be put into this section. * 'Support Backpack '- This Support backpack designed by Izuku grants him flight with its thrusters and carries many of Izuku’s different equipment, gear and weapons. The bag is tough and made of steel but is surprisingly lightweight. * 'Support Utility Belt '- This special belt worn around the waist by Izuku holds most of his favourite tools and weapons, as well as first aid for emergencies. The belt has a detachable holster that Izuku sometimes uses to store his revolver. * 'Revolver '- Izuku carries this revolver in his backpack when he isn’t using it, but places it on a holster attached to his belt during battles. The revolver has five bullets per round and Izuku keeps about sixteen rounds of bullets in his backpack and four around his waist. * 'Combat Knife '- This lightweight knife is what Izuku uses to stab people. This is his most used weapon since he can attack very quickly when using it and because he specialises in hand-to-hand combat after practicing with his fellow villains in the League of Villains. Gallery If you can create images of your character, add them here to showcase your character more! Categories Fill this portion with suitable Categories to make finding your page easier! You may delete this section if you want, or lessen the amount of categories. * Category 1 * Category 2 * Category 3 ''More information on how to use the 'Character Page Layout * Please note that all text written in Italic MUST be deleted before officially submittng the article into the Wiki. * You must follow the format of this layout and cannot add your own sections without contacting a moderator about it first. * Editing in the Source Editor usually results in less mistakes, but consumes more time then the Visual Editor. However, both are completely safe to use in this case. * Always have a moderator protect your articles to prevent vandalism or deletion of your article. Only you and moderators will be able to edit the article. More Page Layouts Refer to the list below for more Page Layouts. This list is currently incomplete. *Character Page Layout